


High School Reunion

by Arach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fill, Reconciliation, Sad with a Happy Ending, School Reunion, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arach/pseuds/Arach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had survived explosions. He's survived almost drowning and having multiple bullets whizzing past his face. He's escaped death on many occasions. Nothing could catch him off guard, nothing could surprise him anymore.</p><p>That is, until he ran into Bucky at their high school reunion.</p><p>They always said you never forgot your first love and Steve never forgot Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> written for one of my mutuals on tumblr and originally posted there. i do apologize in advance for any out of character moments, this was my first time writing bucky and steve.
> 
> as always, happy reading!

Steve didn’t know what to say when he bumped into Bucky in the familiar hallway of their old high school. He knew that he should’ve been prepared for anything, especially meeting his old high school sweetheart at their high school  _reunion_ , but when Sam handed him the invitation immediately after his homecoming from touring in Afghanistan, he wasn’t really thinking.

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve breaks the silence first, smiling a bit cautiously at Bucky who continued to stare at him. His hair had grown longer, and shaggier, since the last time they saw each other. Then again, the last time they saw each other was when they broke up halfway through senior year.

Bucky kept his silence before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway, towards one of the back doors. Steve panicked and ran after him, yelling for him to wait.

“Bucky! Can we at least talk?” Steve almost pleaded with his former lover – hell, he was still in love with this man. His pride could handle a little begging.

Bucky finally stopped in his tracks, his hand gripping onto the door handle. He turned around and crossed his arms, a well hidden look of hurt in his eyes. Steve trained long enough to be able to see through Bucky’s tough guy act and his heart clenched at the pained look.

“What do you want,  _Rogers_?”

Well that definitely hurt.

“We haven’t seen each other in 5 years,” Steve tried to reign in his emotions, trying his hardest to not let them overwhelm him as he spoke, “I’d love to catch up with you. I mean, that’s what high school reunions are for, right?”

His eyes glanced down at Bucky’s left hand, which was now clenching in and out of a fist – a habit of his that he always did when he was anxious and that Steve would always soothe by holding his hand. Oh how he wanted to move closer and hold onto Bucky, to wash away his anxiety and fears and just  _hold_ him again.

“Sure,” Bucky replied, his hand still held in a tense fist as he walked out of the school and plopped down on the concrete steps outside.

Steve followed after him, sitting down on the same step and maintaining a reasonable distance – not only for Bucky’s comfort, but also for his fear of losing and control and kissing the living daylights over his former love.

“So… how have you been?” Steve asked a bit awkwardly, he shifted his body so he was facing Bucky – well Bucky’s back for the other had turned to look into the darkness.

“I married Natasha,” was his answer, short and sweet. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, putting the cigarette between his lips and lighting it up. Steve gulped, he had heard about the wedding. Natasha had told him about it in one of her letters. He had learned about it while stationed in Iraq and let’s just say, he may have been close to death due to his lack of focus that entire time.

“Congratulations,” Steve forced a smile and looked away from Bucky’s face. The light of the cigarette was illuminating his features and even with Bucky looking like he lacked more sleep than during finals, he was the most beautiful man Steve has ever seen. It was killing him inside.

“Then we got divorced.”

Steve had also heard about that. He would never admit it, but he unintentionally kept tabs on his former lover through the letters Sam and Natasha wrote to him when he was away, fighting for his country and fighting through the long pain of heartache.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s nothing,” Bucky inhaled deeply and let out a puff of smoke, “we mutually agreed that things weren’t working out.”

Conversation stopped there and the silence enveloped them once again, the only sound being Bucky’s cigarette. He threw the cigarette butt on the ground and got up to stomp on it.

“It was nice seeing you again, Rogers,” with that he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and walked into the darkness. Steve was up faster than lightening and grabbed onto Bucky’s arm.

“Hold on.” Bucky stopped walking, but didn’t look back. He kept his head down and hidden away. “I never wanted to break up with you during senior year.”

Steve paused, hoping Bucky would say something. He opened his mouth to continue when Bucky stayed quiet, but then the other spoke, “Then why?”  There. Bucky’s strong exterior had broken and Steve could hear how upset and vulnerable Bucky was presenting himself right now.

“I was leaving for the army and I didn’t know how long I’d be away, I didn’t…” Steve could feel his own vulnerability showing through as his eyes watered. His grip had loosened, but Bucky stayed stock still. “I didn’t know how long I’d survive. And I didn’t want to hurt you like that because please know that I would never ever hurt you, Bucky. I love you too much.”

The last line seemed to be the breaking point for Bucky because after Steve finished, he ripped his arm away and quickly turned around, tears already welling up in the corners of his eyes.

“That’s not a valid excuse, Steve. Leaving for the army is not a valid excuse for leaving me. I’m strong enough to have handled you being away for months. I  _loved_ you so damn much that distance wouldn’t have mattered. I’d be there when you left for another country and I’d be there when you came back. For fuck’s sake, I’d be there for you no matter what!” Bucky yelled, red faced and breathing heavily. His voice cracked as he continued to speak.   
“You should’ve told me that instead of breaking up with me because you ‘needed space’. We could’ve worked something out, I wouldn’t have left you. And you promised me,” Bucky took a shuddering breath as the tears fell, his voice starting to quiet down, “You promised me you’d be with me ‘til the end of the line. So why did you cut it so short?”

Steve didn’t know what to say, he felt weak with his legs feeling like they’d collapse right then and there. Bucky was right, he shouldn’t have made up an excuse and then leave the next day without a proper goodbye. He was so, so stupid.

“Bucky…” he moved forward and reached out his hand, hesitating for a moment just in case his touch was unwelcome. He moved again and wrapped his arms around the other when there was no sign of rejection. “I’m so sorry, I was stupid and I thought that that would’ve been the best option. That that would’ve kept you safe, but I see now that it hurt you too.”

“Of course it hurt,” Bucky muttered against Steve’s chest as he hugged him back, his hands fisting Steve’s suit jacket.

They stayed in that position, holding onto each other as if the other was their life line. It was just them, the dark, and the cold of the night.

Steve pulled away first, resting his forehead on Bucky’s. Looking into the other’s eyes, he spoke, “Do you think I could have another chance?”

“What do you think, punk?” Bucky said, chuckling through the tears that continued to stream down his face. They smiled at each other and Steve leaned down to gently kiss him, Bucky’s grip on his suit jacket tightening.

They broke away at the sound of the door opening and a low wolf whistle. Still holding onto each other, they looked over to see Natasha and Sam standing on the steps – Natasha with a glint of amusement in her eyes and Sam with a smirk on his face.

“And the happy couple is finally together again, congrats,” Sam said, genuinely happy for them as he walked over and patted Steve on the back.

Natasha followed after him, tilting her head as she examined Steve’s face. “Looks like you didn’t punch him this time, Barnes.”

“C’mon, Romanoff, the first time was an accident. I thought I was dreaming when he asked me out.”

“Ah, but the second time was on purpose,” Sam spoke up, laughing at the memory.

Bucky flipped Sam off, shuffling closer to Steve to hide how embarrassed he actually was. The couple locked eyes and Steve grinned at him, feeling the happiest he’s ever been in 5 years. This time, Bucky leaned up and kissed Steve, not noticing that they’re friends were slowly backing away to give them space. Sam yelled out to them as he and Natasha got further away.

“Aw c’mon you two, I know people get together at high school reunions, but the least you can do is get a room.”

“Leave them be, Wilson. I know you’re crying like a baby on the inside.”

“I should be saying that to you, Tasha.”

The next day, at their shared apartment, Steve didn’t even have to ask how Sam got his black eye. He just knew that his friend had said the wrong thing to Natasha… again.


End file.
